


Dark Blue

by homesickghosts



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Dark Blue taken from Jack's Mannequin bc that's what was playing while I was typing<br/>Pairing: Ryan Spencer<br/>Words: 130 <br/>Summary: Ryan's a dork<br/>Warnings: unironic use of mcr lyrics<br/>POV: 3rd<br/>Disclaimer: lmao i wish this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class oh

“Stop it,” Spencer says, and Ryan freezes on the spot, his mouth hanging open, words dying in his throat.

 

“Stop what?” he asks. His arms are still open, as if he’s expecting Spencer to hug him any second.

“Self destructing. I can see it, you know. You’re not that good at hiding it.”

“I’m not self destructing,” Ryan says, and he crosses his arms. Spencer notices. Spencer always notices.

“Stop it,” Spencer says again. He closes the distance between them and hugs Ryan tight to his chest.

“I’m going to need you to listen to me, because I’m telling you the truth. I mean this. I’m okay. Trust me.”

Spencer laughs, shaking them both, and Ryan presses his smile into Spencer’s shoulder.

“Dork,” Spencer mumbles. Ryan grins harder.


End file.
